Roll with the Wind
by NajikaIce
Summary: Song-fic. Alfred and Arthur both miss each other. It only takes a violin to fix that. USUK, AU. Mentioned sex.


**This song-fic was inspired by Alexander Rybak's song "Roll with the Wind". I seriously love his work, and I thought the song fit USUK so freaking well.**

**This shizz ain't mine~**

Arthur stood on the balcony of his hotel room. How long had it been? Two, three years, maybe? He didn't remember. All he knew was that it had been a long time wince he'd been in this city. But it seemed as though nothing had changed. The buildings, attractions, and even parks were the same. But the people weren't. The faces changed, even if he had stayed here, they would have. But that didn't matter. He was only looking for one person. Arthur grabbed his violin case- violin safely inside- and shot out the door.

It was cold. New York was so, so cold. Alfred didn't know why he had wanted to walk in the first place. He just felt the need to get out of his apartment. He'd just broken up with his girlfriend, and being in that apartment that they used to share only reminded the American of her slutty attitude. He wondered how his life would have differed if he had just stayed with Art- no. No, you can't think about him, he told himself. It was too painful.

Then he heard the sweet melody of a violin. Along with a very familiar voice.

"_I won't blame the hurt on you  
You left in the sweetest way  
I won't say that it's you  
Making me feel this way."_

_What?_ Was Alfred's first initial reaction. He ran towards the melody. A crowd was gathered around a large fountain, mostly girls. Alfred pushed his way through the crowd while the song continued.

"_It's the heart and the soul  
And the body and the brain driving me insane  
But the wind and the land  
And the fire and the rain always stay the same." _

There was no doubt about it. It was Arthur's voice, strong yet sweet, and that lovely accent topped it all off. He made his way to the front, and there he was. Arthur sat on a stool, violin propped on his shoulder, his hand holding the bow, and moving it back and forth to the song. He looked to same, much to Alfred's relief. His eyebrows, ha, definitely the same. The same tousled blonde hair, and his emerald green eyes.

'_Funny,' _he thought, _'the last time I saw those eyes, they were filled with hate and anger…'_

"_Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna roll with the wind  
Bringing distance to everything  
Ai, ai, ai, whoa_He sang, his eyes half-lidded. The girls in the crowd seemed to have sparkles in their eyes as they watched him perform. Alfred, on the other hand, was too busy listening. This song… It was new…

Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna sit by the fire  
And glance at the pouring rain  
Ai, ai, ai,  
ai, ai, ai."

"_I won't claim it's all 'cause of you  
I guess that I played a part  
It's just that I never knew  
I'd fall for you from the start."_

"_There's a hole in my heart  
And a picture in a frame driving me insane  
But the wind and the land  
And the fire and the rain always stay the same!_

_Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna roll with the wind  
Bringing distance to everything  
Ai, ai, ai, whoa_

Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna sit by the fire  
And glance at the pouring rain  
Ai, ai, ai,  
ai, ai, ai."

'_A hole in your heart…' _Suddenly memories flooded back to the young blonde. But they weren't happy memories. They were painful, and he regretted ever even coming here.

"_What's wrong with you? Are you just leaving me here?"_

"_I can't take it anymore, Arthur! You're too damn possessive!"_

_It was raining, and it was dark. But neither figure cared. They were too busy glaring at each other, teeth bared ready to fire insults when the other opened his trap._

"_Why can't you let me be on my own, for crying out loud! You always have to know where I am, and it's fucking annoying!" Alfred yelled, not caring that his glasses were covered in water._

"_You're such an idiot I thought you'd hurt yourself! And who knows? You could have been sleeping around behind my back!" Arthur retorted._

"_Sleeping around! Arthur, can't you fucking trust me?"_

"_You know what, you bloody tosser, I can't!"_

"_You little… I hate you, Arthur Kirkland! I'm breaking up with you!"_

_There was a short moment of silence, and then more yelling. "Fine with me! I could never love someone as idiotic and senseless as you!"_

_Hurt and regret flashed across the younger's features, but they were soon replaced by anger. "Fucking limey bastard!"_

"_Damn piece of American shit!" _

_They glared at each other for a long while, before Alfred turned sharply on his heel, and left Arthur alone in the rain._

_He left Arthur…_

_Alone…_

Alfred snapped out of the flashback. He'd now registered the fact that Arthur was now looking directly at him. But he continued singing,

"_I would never blame you for the heartache  
I would never blame you for the tears  
I blame my stubborn heart, soul, body  
Every single thing around me stays the same! No matter what!"_

'_You… Arthur you cried? You never cry…!' _That statement was rebutted as Arthur closed his eyes and looked away, fresh, salty tears cascading down his cheeks. The people in the crowd let out noises of sympathy and cheered the Englishman on.

"_Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna roll with the wind  
Bringing distance to everything  
Ai, ai, ai, whoa!_

Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna sit by the fire  
And glance at the pouring rain  
Ai, ai, ai,  
ai, ai, ai."

Alfred's left hand twitched, almost as if he wanted to reach out and wipe the Brit's cheeks free of those tears.

"_Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna roll with the wind  
Bringing distance to everything  
Ai, ai, ai, whoa!_

Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna sit by the fire  
And glance at the pouring rain  
Ai, ai, ai,  
ai, ai, ai…"

He hadn't noticed that he'd moved forward until his left hand touched soft, pale skin. The same skin…

Arthur looked up at him with wide eyes but continued to sing. The girls' 'awwwwed,' and watched the two boys with twice as much interest as before. The guys smiled knowingly.

"_Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna roll with the wind  
Bringing distance to everything  
Ai, ai, ai, whoa!_

_Ai, ai, ai  
Wanna sit by the fire  
And glance at the pouring rain  
Ai, ai, ai,  
ai, ai, ai…"_ He played out the final parts of the song, putting his violin and bow in his lap as he finished. The crowd erupted with applause, but Arthur didn't register it. He was too busy staring into those sapphire orbs, which were staring right back. Tears were still falling, and they were falling even faster, now. But those warm, soft hands- Alfred's other hand had cupped Arthur's cheek somewhere during the final part- stroked the tears away.

"A-Alfred…"

"Arthur…" They spoke at the same time, both blushing while doing so. An uncomfortable silence hung over them, which Alfred broke.

"Why… Why did you come back?"

"… Because… I-I didn't want to be a fool anymore…"

"Arthur, what-!" The American was cut off as Arthur's pale hands covered his own.

"Alfred, I realize that you must already have someone new, and I'm sure you love them and they're better than me, but I just wanted you to know… That despite what I said… T-That day… I _do _love you… I never stopped loving you, no matter how hard I tried… I know that mean nothing now, b-but you just had to know…"

Arthur was silenced by a warm pair of lips capturing his own. The crowd cheered even louder. His eyes widened.

Alfred separated. "Arthur… I never stopped loving you, either… I know I said some awful things that day, but… forgive me. I don't… I never want to hurt you again." There was a short period of silence, so he quickly added, "O-Only if you'll have me again, Arthur… I love you…"

The crowd, though mainly girlish shrieks, chanted, "Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!"

Finally, Arthur answered. "Oh, Alfred… You… Of course!" He threw his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling the two of them into another sweet kiss, which Alfred readily accepted. When they parted for air, the both of them smiled.

"Arthur… You have no idea how much I missed you…"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea… Git." He added affectionately. Suddenly he found himself in the American's arms, bridal-style, and amazingly his violin stayed in his lap. "W-What are you…?"

"I live in an apartment now, you know." He smirked and Arthur's face heated up instantly. Alfred laughed as the girls squealed and he ran off, back to his apartment.

"Al… fred… W-What… was that?"

Alfred lifted his head from the comfortable spot he'd rediscovered on Arthur's neck. "The best damn sex you had in two years, that's what it was."

Arthur chuckled breathlessly. "I suppose it was…" He nudged Alfred's head up and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mmn… Hey, Artie?" he'd asked as they broke apart, now trying to get some sleep.

"Yes?"

"I really loved that song."

"Hmph. T-Thank you, git…"

"And," he added, showing that he was not done.

"And…?"

Arthur felt the younger's lips descend upon his forehead. "I'm sorry I made you cry… Good night, Arthur."

"…" Arthur smiled. "Good night, Alfred."

**R&R or I'll send Ivan after you. Then Francis.**


End file.
